


Naughty or Nice

by ShiTiger



Series: The Perfect Job for a Postman [3]
Category: Klaus (2019), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22343323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTiger/pseuds/ShiTiger
Summary: Dreams, nightmares, fantasies, and other naughty moments from The Perfect Job for a Postman series.
Relationships: Jesper Johanssen/Klaus
Series: The Perfect Job for a Postman [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583998
Comments: 7
Kudos: 105





	Naughty or Nice

_Setting: Directly after Tales of a Postman chapter 3 (A New Wardrobe for Jesper)_

Klaus sighed, rubbing his neck as he stepped into his bedroom. After such a long day, all he wanted to do was settle into his warm bed, and sleep…

“Klaus, you’re finally back!”

The toymaker felt his eyes widen in disbelief as he stared at the lanky young man sitting on his bed. He would have been naked save for the lacy blue nightie that was lightly kissing his pale thighs. “Jesper, how did you get in here? And when did you turn back into a human?” 

“I’ve always been a human, silly,” Jesper chuckled, stretching out a finger to beckon him closer. Klaus was helpless to resist. He took a seat on the bed next to his barely-clothed friend, and felt his cheeks light up as a soft hand trailed down his arm. 

“This isn’t right,” the toymaker mused aloud. “You were a faun just moments ago… weren’t you?”

“Are you talking about me, Klaus?”

Klaus turned his head, and found another Jesper sitting on his other side, this one clearly a faun, and dressed in a crimson nightie with a white lacy trim. Two Jespers? Was this some kind of dream? 

“Does it matter if it’s a dream?” the human Jesper asked, answering his unspoken question with a gentle kiss on the cheek. 

“We’re both eager to spend time with you,” the faun Jesper continued, turning Klaus’ head toward him to press their lips together softly. 

“Mmmm… No fair. I want a turn, too,” human Jesper purred, pulling Klaus away from his look-alike. He sealed their mouths together firmly. 

This was nice, Klaus decided. He let his hands drift to either side of him, squeezing and stroking the younger men’s thighs. His lips were suddenly free when the Jespers moaned and pressed closer to him, their needy hands trailing over his chest. 

“We want you, Klaus… All of you,” faun Jesper purred, his hand slipping down the toymaker’s pants to cup him through the fabric.

“We do. We’ve been waiting a long time for you to notice us, Klaus,” human Jesper sighed, claiming the larger man’s lips again. 

“Which one of us do you like most?” faun Jesper asked sweetly. 

“I like you both. It does not matter whether you are a human or a faun,” Klaus answered, once he’d pulled back from human Jesper’s eager kiss.

“No fair! You have to choose only one of us,” the Jespers exclaimed in unison, pulling away from him to cross their arms over their chests in a huff.

“I can’t. You’re both my Jesper. It does not matter what you look like,” the toymaker attempted to explain.

“Do you mean that?” faun Jesper asked, tears visible at the corners of his lovely brown eyes. 

“I think he means to say that you’re weird looking. Especially with those horns on your head, and those hairy legs of yours,” human Jesper huffed. 

“That isn’t nice to say,” Klaus admonished, putting an arm around faun Jesper’s shoulders. “I like your cute little horns.” He leaned down to kiss one of the horns, causing faun Jesper to giggle. “And your legs and hooves don’t bother me, at all. My love for you would not change even if you became something else.”

“Klaus…” Faun Jesper leaned closer, his eyes drifting closed as he angled his head up for a kiss. 

Klaus obliged, pulling the lithe postman closer to steal another kiss from his silky lips. When they finally pulled apart, the faun only sighed and gazed up at him, clearly smitten. How he wished he had the real Jesper in his arms. The dream Jespers were both lovely, but it didn’t feel right to go beyond kissing, not when the real Jesper would be upset if he learned that Klaus fantasized about him like this. 

“Silly North, what if we looked like this…”

Klaus turned toward the voice, only to flinch back in shock as a third Jesper stood before him - human and dressed in his postman’s uniform, his rotten face grinning at him. Maggots clung to his grey, decaying skin as he stumbled forward, his empty eye-sockets peering maliciously at the guardian.

“What’s wrong, North? Don’t I look pretty like this? Won’t you hold me close, and whisper sweet nothings in my ears?” The corpse held out his hands, revealing two severed ears cradled in his palms.

“Pitch,” the Guardian of Wonder hissed, glancing around the room. What had started out as a pleasant dream had quickly become a nightmare. The Jespers on either side of him trembled, huddling close to him for protection.

“Did you think I was gone forever? You won a single battle, North. Don’t get too cocky.”

Faun Jesper was suddenly yanked away from him, and Klaus surged to his feet with a fierce glare. Pitch, in all his dark glory, was standing against the wall, one arm wrapped around Jesper’s waist, and the other cradling his chin. 

“Is this your new toy? He’s rather cute, isn’t he? Adorable as a human, and equally sweet as a faun. I wonder if you can keep him safe from me,” the nightmare king purred, tilting faun Jesper’s face until their lips were merely inches apart.

“You will not lay a hand on my Jesper,” Klaus snarled, suddenly brandishing the axe that normally hung over his fireplace.

“Are you sure he’s yours? You haven’t even admitted your _feelings_ for him. The young man is clearly starved for affection if he’s resorting to wearing such revealing clothing for your approval.” Pitch released Jesper’s chin, trailing his hand down the frilly red nightie the faun was wearing. 

“Klaus?” There were tears in the faun’s eyes as he waited for the guardian to rescue him. Klaus gripped his axe tightly in one hand, and stepped forward, ready to snatch the smaller man from Pitch’s grasp. Without realizing it, a shred of darkness began to curl within him, feeding on his desire to finish the nightmare king off once and for all.

**_RESCUE – PROTECT - DESTROY_ **

“Mmmm, well this has been fun, but I really should go.” Pitch drew back into the shadows, leaving faun Jesper to stumble forward into Klaus’ arms. 

“I have you,” Klaus assured him, glancing around the room. The other Jespers were gone, leaving Klaus alone with the faun trembling in his embrace. “I won’t let Pitch hurt you. I promise, my love.”

“You won’t let him hurt me… but what if I HURT YOU!” The faun snapped his head up, his eyes as black as midnight. The younger man’s mouth opened wider, revealing two rows of sharp teeth. Without warning, he lunged forward, burying his teeth into the guardian’s throat with a vicious laugh.

* * *

“Klaus? Klaus!”

The guardian jerked awake, his hands fumbling across the bedsheets for his axe. “What? What’s going on?”

Jesper stood next to his bed, clothed in a long blue nightshirt. “You were screaming in your sleep. I could hear you from my room.”

“Oh… Yes, I believe I was having a nightmare,” Klaus sighed, scrubbing a hand down his face. Pushing himself up, he gazed around the room, searching for the nightmare king who had invaded his dreams. Pitch was nowhere to be found. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Jesper asked, taking a seat next to him on the bed. The faun reached out to grasp one of his hands, his soft warmth seeping into Klaus. 

“Thank you, but no. It was just a nightmare. I barely remember it, actually,” Klaus said, smiling down at his friend.

“If you’re sure. But I’m here for you if you need to talk,” Jesper insisted, a no-nonsense look on his face.

Klaus couldn’t resist chuckling at this. Leaning down, he rested his forehead against the other man’s own, squeezing Jesper’s hand as he did so. 

“I mean it, Klaus. I’m here for you,” the postman whispered, smiling as they sat in comfortable silence. Neither noticed a pair of glistening golden eyes peering at them from the shadows of the closet. Clutched in Pitch’s hand was a single ember of life energy - stolen when North was distracted by his precious dream messenger. To the untrained eye, it appeared to be nothing more than a blue ball of light, but Pitch could see the tainted shadow swirling within, growing with each passing moment. 

Silent as the grave, the nightmare king faded into the darkness, eager to see what kind of fearling would grow from the energy of a guardian. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, it got a lot less naughty by the end. I couldn’t help myself. Dreams so easily turn to nightmares, don’t they?


End file.
